The altered hemodynamics of severe sepsis will be studied in an animal model already developed. Particular attention will be given to the hyperdynamic state with investigation of the distribution of this increased blood flow. Effort will be made to determine whether the increased flow is obligatory and, hence, whether it should be assisted or whether it could be usefully suppressed. Pancreatitis remains a largely unsolved clinical problem. We propose to examine the hypothesis that the name of the disease may be misleading, suggesting it to be of inflammatory origin. We will further examine the hypothesis that it is not primarily an inflammatory disease but is rather a disease resulting from a disordered hemodynamic environment.